fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Silverenne
Miss Silverenne is a magician Bloo who is first introduced in Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds as one of Wario's Super Henchmen. She is living in the Illusion World, but is said to live from another place before being left in frustration against a certain ghostly empress. After Wario managed to accomplish her enigmas (albeit with plenty of difficult, according to Silverenne herself), she had made a deal with the greedy man to create the cards to help him capturing many, many of Mario's friends and other partners as an act of spite. Although she clearly have a huge distaste of money, be it Coins, dollars or other monetary currencies, she discovered that Wario is in fact greedy and exploits this by allowing Wario to take as much money as he wants in the Illusion World, much to the delight of the greedy to-be emperor. Miss Silverenne become promoted as one of Wario's Super Henchmen, although she soon started to dislike Tatanga, a fellow Super Henchman, does to his disrespectful attitude and tendency to go extreme when it comes to getting rid of someone. Like the other Super Henchmen, Miss Silverenne doesn't give up and still proved to be a severe harm to Mario and company. And unlike the others, Silverenne remains on Wario's side even after the W.I.L.D. become dismantled. She's aware that Wario want to go back to his old days of treasure hoarding and microgame making, but the greedy rival of Mario knows who he can call just in case Wario's needed some magical assistance. Physique Miss Silverenne wears a magician clothing, with a black robe, a black top hat with white stripe and white question mark, a light red hair, mauve eyelashes and blue mouth. Similarly to Empress Mildeberg, her eyes aren't bead-eyes like regular Bloos, and is notably longer than them. That being said, she is fairly thinner in comparison to the Bloo empress. As Truly Grandiose Silverenne, the black and white of her clothing are inverted, and her clothing in general become more spikier, with the question mark becomes an exclamation mark instead. Her hair become redder, longer and more messy. The long buttons that hold her clothing become an oddly-shaped chain which the center holds an hypnotic pattern. Personality Miss Silverenne is quite hammy but sane, and at the same time she can be easily annoyed by repetitive recklessness or argument from others. When giving challenges to the others, she often said in an enigmatic manner as to not make it too obvious, and at least cryptic enough that the guessing games would not be completed at first try. While she can be egocentric, comparable to to her fellow Super Henchman Tatanga or her boss Wario, but unlike the other twos, she isn't quick to blame and knows that even her can make errors. Although sometimes her ego can become too big for her to learn from her defeats, she still try to show good sports even when defeat, unless if the winner(s) goes out of their way to humiliate or insult her, which then causes her to simply leave in disappointment. Her good sports can drop if the challenged person or people started to cheat out of their way, and although she herself refuses to cheat, she may inflict very heavy punishments into them, and become very amused when they didn't take it well. She even gives a warning about not taking shortcuts or to cheat their way out before giving any enigma. That said, while she does play a little fair in mindgames and guessing games, she isn't so fair when it comes to fighting, using her abilities out of illusions, abilities as a ghost, and other sort of magic in order to get an upper hand into her opponents before finishing them off. Her personality doesn't change much in her Truly Grandiose form aside of being more maniacal, although such mania in question is simply an act to "put up a truly grandiose show". Abilities As said in her personality section, she can use the power of her magic, illusion and ghostly abilities to disorient, gaslight and trick her opponents before finishing them off with a powerful magic blast. She only fights as a last resort or if she discovers that her "participants" are getting in Wario's way, because she's doubtful that many people would have the nerves to take her on anyways. She also uses her own set of cards (different from the Partner Cards she created) that have various effect for the battlefield, which can benefit anyone, including her, or everyone at once depended on the card in question. She flips the card into the back and shuffle them, and give a chance to one character to hit one of these cards. She will express shock if the card is working against her. When she becomes Truly Grandiose, she can pull her magic to a greater extent, and will even gaslight them into fighting each others by making meaner illusion of their partners. While the illusion cannot harm her and the opponents in any way, weak-willed opponents will be inflicted by severe paranoia and may dive into despair and giving up. Although light can cancel her illusions, she can deflect them back into the user with her own baton, which makes light users to be wary and not hit the real Silverenne by mistake unless if she gets stunned or distracted. Appearances ''Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds'' As Miss Silverenne's first appearance, she is the direct responsible for the creation of Capture Cards (later named as Partner Cards) for Wario to use on his way of a huge act of spite against Mario. As one of Emperor Wario's Super Henchmen of the W.I.L.D., she is easily the most loyal of them and, after Wario warns them about Mario's arrival, attempts to stop him from getting into Wario's way. She is shown to have a low opinion toward Tatanga for being a severe tyrant even toward his teammates, but is relatively okay with the rest, though she did find Tsar Starette quite a joy-killer does to her tendency to ruin Silverenne's illusion tricks with her light powers. Relationship Wario Before Wario managed to accomplish her enigmas, she finds him a one-trick simpleton who can't accomplish anything well, which only further motivate Wario to accomplish it. In fact, Wario persisted for so long that Silverenne took mercy on him for once and made the enigmas slightly easier by giving vague but still crystal clear hints, allowing Wario to barely accomplish the enigmas. After that, despite a rough start, she eventually sees Wario as a well accomplished man despite his failures toward Mario, and decided to exploit his greed by letting him hoarding the treasures and golds she stole as a "big exceptional reward". Although she clearly have a low opinion on his gross humor, she still respects Wario as a strong man and will help him in case Wario would need magical assistance, even after the W.I.L.D. is dismantled. Wario himself initially only see Silverenne as a troublemaker and nothing else, but eventually sees her effectiveness as a magician and reluctantly appreciates that she took mercy on him. While he is not above taking credits away from her like he would do it at everyone else, including the usage of Capture Cards, he still appreciates her presence better than the other Super Henchmen since at least Silverenne doesn't out of her way to annoy him. Tatanga Silverenne clearly dislikes Tatanga because of his excessively tyrannic and reckless tendencies, and wondered why Wario accepted Tatanga to be part of the W.I.L.D. as one of the Super Henchmen. It doesn't stop her from seeing him as a toy like fellow Super Henchmen, and is clearly aware that Tatanga isn't fully loyal with Wario. Tatanga himself doesn't see Silverenne's problem since he's too busy with plotting revenge against Mario and maybe deliver a coup-de-grâce toward Wario, though he certainly doesn't likes being given enigmas by Silverenne, and calls her "a cryptic pain-in-the-neck". Gallery Truly_Grandiose_Silverenne.png|Truly Grandiose Silverenne Miss_Silverenne_-_By_Tigz.png|Sketch drawn by Trivia *Madame Silverenne was originally to be immense similarly to Empress Mildeberg, but is eventually given only 8 foot tall as height to give more distinctions between the two Bloos. **The role as a "super big Super Henchwoman" is given to Madame Mothana sometimes later during the development, as it will makes the moth lady better suited for the Mass World. Category:Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Females Category:Demiromantic Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Magicians